


【Inception】牢笼

by ClaireQ



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Summary: 道姆·柯布从来都不明白梅尔为什么不喜欢亚瑟。
Relationships: Arthur & Dom Cobb, Cobb/Arthur
Kudos: 5





	【Inception】牢笼

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：有婚内精神出轨的三观不正情节，请自行选择避雷。

阿丽在说服柯布带上自己，她问道：“你不想让亚瑟看到这些，对吧？”

面前的少女和她的这句话让柯布神思恍惚，仿若当年的梅尔站在面前，问他：“你真的想让亚瑟看到那些吗，道姆？”

她神情复杂，语调略显古怪，她抿着嘴唇，睁大的眼睛一动不动地盯着他，喊心不在焉的他：道姆？

事情的起因是他们有了第一个孩子，菲丽帕，孩子很可爱，但也是天生的恶魔，柯布夫妇不得不腾出大量的时间照顾孩子，将她刚刚照看到能说能跑会自己吃饭的时候，梅尔又怀了第二胎。

现实的琐碎阻碍人们做梦，但又让人们渴望做梦，柯布是天生的盗梦者，尚且无法沦为一个普通人，而在此时，着实享受了三年悠然生活的柯布又收到了新的委托，是他很难回绝的价码。

“我需要一个前哨，我是说，梅尔，”柯布吻了吻她和她怀里熟睡的菲丽帕，说，“一个助手，和我一起完成这次任务。”

“我就是你的前哨，柯布，”梅尔拽住他的手，柯布那时应该发现她的不对劲，但都把那归咎于他们亲密无间的爱意，她说，“只有我是，我们一起建造梦境，一起完成任务，记得吗？我会保护你，唤醒你，不需要别人。”

“得有人来分担这些工作，好吗？”柯布贴近她的脸颊，安抚她，“或者等我们第二个孩子出世？那时候你仍是我最棒的搭档。我现在只是需要一个助手，梅尔，你知道做梦这事，没法单打独斗。”

她略显失望地望着他，他们一起建造的梦境，那些场景，都是他们共同经历的美好回忆，是属于他们二人的最私密的存在，是他们独享的梦境。

梅尔见到了亚瑟，那是个年轻人，梳着背头，三件套一丝不苟像参加银行的面试，但过于单薄的身量会让人疑心他是否真的可靠。

柯布看起来却很喜欢他，他微笑着将人介绍给梅尔，一派尘埃落定的样子，说：“这是亚瑟，我的前哨。梅尔，她会造出不可思议的梦境，我赌你从未见过。”

梅尔保持着法式的优雅，微笑着伸出了手，无论如何，柯布没有找一个建筑系的年轻姑娘，这让她感觉上好多了，但依然有些失落和遗憾，从柯布身边缺席始终是令人失落和遗憾的。

她给他们讲解那些迷宫，柯布一点点向亚瑟解释那些细节的作用，那时候的柯布还有一头耀眼的金发，眼睛像阳光下的海水一般蓝，他带着自豪的笑意，和亚瑟说话，他们看着那些模型，肩并肩，头挨着头，谈得入了迷。

梅尔从来也没见柯布跟第二个人站得这么近，说了这么多话，她的声音渐渐低了下去，然后闭了嘴，但他们都没有发现。

她慢慢地捂着肚子，坐回了椅子上。

柯布挥发出了越来越多的创造力，起初，是梅尔带他入门，但现在，在没有梅尔的时候，他能够更加随心所欲地实现对迷宫的想象。

当然，这么做有一定程度的风险，他不过是在潜意识防御的边缘地带反复试探，每得逞了一点便欢呼雀跃。

亚瑟抱怨过这一点，就像007可以总是冲在前面当英雄，但军需官Q就不得不替他收拾残局。

亚瑟作为前哨者，既要容忍他艺术家般的疯劲儿，又不能让他疯得过头，而且，万一他真的疯过头了，还要保护他，唤醒他，让他安全醒来看见自己。

这些工作当然很不好做，亚瑟偶尔也抱怨一下他被强行打断的腿，或者被折断的手臂很疼，他板着脸，不笑，故作老成的样子看起来可靠又可爱。

柯布觉得他可靠又可爱，他习惯亚瑟做他的搭档。

他习惯他的梦中有亚瑟。

他向梅尔保证，他只是需要一个暂时的合作伙伴，他们一起就干一票，分了钱就散，他会回到她身边。

柯布只是觉得梅尔敏感而缺乏安全感，对她作出这个保证，但很快就忘了。

他与亚瑟十分契合，他信任亚瑟如同信任他自己，无论再荒唐的梦，或再危险的任务，亚瑟都会为他准备好一切。

亚瑟是他的搭档，是他的partner，他也许在旁人看来过于无趣，可偶尔逗笑他就显得格外有趣。

柯布夫妇有了第二个孩子，第二个孩子也会说话了，会声音软糯地叫爸爸妈妈。

柯布朝站得远远的亚瑟招了招手，说，你抱一抱他。

他注意到亚瑟看了半天了，他观察入微，当年他也是这样注意到梅尔看他的目光。

那之后，亚瑟替他们拍了合照，一家四口，梅尔轻轻地笑着，仿若她真的还幸福着一般，她紧紧握着柯布的手，用力到手指开始发麻。

梅尔觉得也许自己过于敏感，她仍然试图构建梦境，但心烦意乱的状态时常令她无法完成，柯布的任务里不再有她，她是柯布夫人，是他的缪斯，她只要安安静静地坐在那里就好了。

不知道第几次，亚瑟和柯布干净利落地收拾好需要的一切，他们对好手表的时间，他们一起选唤醒时需要的音乐，他们交换梦境和材料，他们共享任务，信任和秘密，他们心照不宣地对视一笑，他们并肩，他们出生入死，他们共同经历了形形色色的世界。

她就在一旁看着他们离去，像个旁观者，柯布离去时会吻她的脸颊，但不会带上她了。

放心，他说，亚瑟会照看好我的。

亚瑟就站在门口等他离开她，亚瑟不笑，但亚瑟青春洋溢，可靠又可爱，他专心地看着柯布，他的眼睛专注迷人。

在尚未被烦躁和空虚消磨殆尽之前，梅尔想，她也许该跟柯布好好谈谈，她应该恢复工作了。

可是要怎么说呢，赶走亚瑟吗？

平心而论，亚瑟并不是个讨人厌的年轻人，如果他没有站在本属于她的位置上，梅尔很可能还会很喜欢他。

可是这样不对，牵扯到柯布的话，那么一切都不对。

她看着熟睡的柯布，她拿起了麻醉针头。

久违的感觉，她已经很久没有和柯布一起做梦了，她想去试一试，她想站在亚瑟的位置。

阿丽看见，柯布建了一座牢笼，把梅尔锁了起来，这件事亚瑟不知道，在梅尔相关的事情上他总是回避自己的意见。

亚瑟说梅尔很可爱。尽管会在柯布的梦中遇到梅尔，尽管她总是会把计划搞得一团糟，她让柯布无法建造梦境，她会随意打断亚瑟的手或脚——那些疼痛都是真实存在的。

亚瑟抱怨过，但没有真的离开过。柯布是通缉犯，是亡命之徒，他甚至无法像以前一样构建梦境，也失去了曾经意气风发的光芒。

他曾经像阿丽一样充满创造力和勇气，但如今不过是个想回家而不得的失败者。

亚瑟抱怨过的只有疼。亚瑟说，我被打穿的腿很疼。

但是亚瑟没有离开他，他站在梅尔的位置，之后再也没有离开过。

柯布在强烈的愧疚和罪恶感中，试图把梅尔锁起来。

他已经伴随她过了一生，他们已经过完了一生，他们那么珍贵的时光，已经全部留在了limbo。

亚瑟不会看到那些的。他会疼。

阿丽望着柯布，她问：“你到底在愧疚什么呢？”

在一个假日的下午，梅尔向柯布提出了她的计划，去看一看梦境的深处。

那曾是他们年轻时候危险又大胆的想法，那不适用于一对家庭稳定安宁的中年夫妇。

柯布有些意外，他思索了一下，问她：现在吗？就我们俩？

对，就我们俩。

也许我应该把亚瑟叫来，他可以及时唤醒我们——

道姆，就我们俩。

柯布似乎是心虚般的妥协了，他们携手走入了梦境，他们越陷越深，直到limbo，那里广袤又荒凉，适合做他们共同的梦。

是梅尔的回忆，一座又一座，她住过的屋子，她喜欢的建筑，她走过的街道，这里这样安静，只有他们两人。

——仿若一个真实的世界。

不会有人来取代她了。

他曾经和梅尔在梦中陷得太深了，他们度过了一生，只有他们两个人的一生，那个世界，没有亚瑟。

梅尔把陀螺藏了起来，她不愿意怀疑这个世界的真实性，她的态度几乎动摇了柯布的念头，她几乎就成功了。

但习惯是可怕的。柯布已经习惯了亚瑟，在limbo，他们可以创造任何物质，他们可以复制出他们认识的人，给他们各种各样的身份——

但亚瑟没有出现过。

亚瑟进来，打断了柯布和阿丽的对话，告诉他们准备好了，Saito在等他们。

柯布从被阿丽勾起的回忆里醒来，看见亚瑟，没着落的心，紊乱的情绪，也都已经全部安定下来。

是的，经历过那五十年以后，过完那虚妄的一生以后，做完也许会令他后悔终生的决定之后，柯布睁开眼，见到了神情焦急，正在试图唤醒他的亚瑟。

他终于确认自己回到了这个不完美的真实世界。

他看着亚瑟，潜意识觉得这时候应该开个玩笑，破掉亚瑟严肃的表情，但过于苍老的灵魂疲惫，他没能开口。

他只是看着亚瑟轻轻地松了一口气，放开他，把他留给梅尔，后退着，离开了这个房间。

现在的柯布叫住了他，亚瑟，亚瑟。

亚瑟朝他走过来，亚瑟望着他，他们似乎都有秘密要告诉对方，但谁也没有开口。

亚瑟偏开头去，他说，是。她不会再来了吧？

柯布说，她以后都不会再来了。

亚瑟低声笑了一下，熟练得让阿丽有点心疼，亚瑟说，我都不记得你这样保证多少次了。

但他还是会问，问柯布他的梦境会有多危险，会有多么不确定的致命因素。

亚瑟细腻，稳妥，缺乏想象力，被笑话像个棒槌，他的工作，安全第一。

他却跟着全世界最危险的盗梦分子跑，往危险的、阴暗的、痛苦的梦境深处去。

他要看着柯布，无法扔下他，无法退出，和别人不同，他没有受到哄骗，也不需要柯布哄骗他。

其实，梅尔在那次久违的梦境分享体验里，并没有看见更多了不得的东西。

那只是一次普通的梦，没有任务，没有目的，梅尔躲在二楼的咖啡馆，透过窗户往下看柯布的世界。

她见到柯布和那个可靠又可爱的年轻人并肩同行，他们亲密地挨在一起，柯布的眼睛蓝得像太阳下的一汪海。

END


End file.
